yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Journey Back to Life Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Journey Back to Life Part 1. The episode began with the anniversary of El Chupacabra and Rochelle. El Chupacabra: Oh, Rochelle. Isn't it a maravilloso Anniversary? Rochelle: Mais oui, El Chu. A lovely Anniversary! Dusty Crophopper: Aren't they a wonderful couple? Snowdrop: Could be. Princess Yuna: It sure is great to be the guest of honor. La Muerte: Are you enjoying this, Edmond? Prince Edmond: You bet I am, La Muerte. La Muerte: Good. So, What blessing do you offer them? Prince Edmond: I made you two something. La Muerte: Like? Prince Edmond: A Ruby and Emerald Sculpture of them. What do you think? La Muerte: That's amazing. Prince Edmond: What do you guys think? El Chupacabra: It is magnífico! Muchas gracias, muchacho. Rochelle: Merci beaucoup, Prince Edmond. La Muerte: That is the most wonderful gift you have given them. (kissed) Prince Edmond: (turns his cheeks red) It was nothing, La Muetre La Muerte: No, It was worth their love. With Yuna and the others. Manolo Sánchez: So, Yuna. How're you enjoying being guest of honor to El Chupacabra and Rochelle's Anniversary? Princess Yuna: It was great, Manolo. Maria: That's great to here. Dusty Crophopper: I sure am happy for Yuna. Ishani: Me too, Dusty. Princess Skyla: This is the best Fiesta ever. Human Rainbow Dash: Are you enjoying it too, Sunbeam? Sunbeam: I sure am, Rainbow Dash. Soon, Love Machine song begins. Princess Yuna: What's up with him? Manolo Sánchez: (singing trying to convince his love to his wife) Princess Yuna: (unplug) Manolo Sánchez: Yuna, What are you doing? Princess Yuna: You'll see, Manolo. The Dipper Clones play a love mexican music. Tyrone: Take it easy. Ramone: Low and slow. Manolo Sánchez: Ooh. Dusty Crophopper: This should be good. And so, Manolo preforms a song for Maria. Dipper Pines: Okay. Mabel Pines: Colors of lights ready? The Pines Twins prepared the colors of lights, And brought down the disco ball. El Chupacabra: Wow! Colorful lights! Dipper Pines: Yep, That's how it works. Meanwhile, Megatron and his Predacons were talking to the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: I hope you have a good plan to free us from Tartarus, Megatron. Our patients are getting low. Megatron: I can assure you, Bill. You will be free soon enough, Yes. Nightmare Moon: I sure hope so, Megatron Quickstrike: Maybe I can handle this here alicorn gal! King Sombra: You, Kill Princess Yuna, Quickstrike!? Megatron: I swear, If I haven't promised any of my Predacons that I wouldn't kill you, I would've killed you! Quickstrike: I just thought that I can use my tail for the good killin'. Bill Cipher: Silence! I don't want to hear another word about your plans. Am I understood? Megatron: Understoon completely, Yes! (to Quickstrike) And you, Quickstrike? Quickstrike: But, How could I answer? Bill said not another word. In rage, Megatron angrily slams another Predacon onto the wall. Bill pointed the venom, Quickstrike is using the venom on his tail. Megatron: Very well, Quickstrike. Do as you must to be rid of anypony and get those JOURNALS!!!! Quickstrike: Awe, Thanks, Boss. I won't fail you! Megatron: I certainly hope not! At Canterlot, Edmond is having a great time with La Muerte. La Muerte: (looking at Journal 8) I'm impressed about your research. Prince Edmond: Thanks. La Muerte: (gave Edmond Journal 8 back) Prince Edmond: I do all the work sometimes. La Muerte: Edmond, Have I told you about when you were a baby colt? Prince Edmond: A hundred times already. La Muerte: Now, If you'll excuse me, I got work to do in The Land of the Remembered. (teleported away) Prince Edmond: See ya. (looks at his Journal 8) Good memories. Just then, Quickstrike appears and search for the Journals. Quickstrike: Well, well, well. Golden Scissor: Uh oh! Bronze Bracelet: It's Quickstrike! Sensei Wu: We have to get everyone out of here! Stanley Pines: Everyone out! Quickstrike: Yee-Haw! (spotted Snowdrop) Well, Lookie here! Snowdrop: Oh my! Who's there! Nyx: Oh no! He's going after Snowdrop and the Journals! Yuna saw Quickstrike, She had t go save her. Princess Yuna: Not for long. Quickstrike: Just one poison sting from my Cobra Whip! Princess Yuna: Snowdrop! Quickstrike: (As the teeth stabs Yuna in her back) Princess Yuna: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Quickstrike: You're so weak! So long, Little Lady! (shoots Yuna with his whip) Hiro: (gasps) Gideon Gleeful: YUNA!! Pacifica Northwest: NOOOO!!!!!! Doc Emmett Brown: Princess Yuna! Stanley Pines: NOOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Dipper Pines: Noooooo!!! Vanellope von Schweetz: NOOOOO!!!! Quickstrike: (pulls the Cobra Whip out of Yuna's back) Yuna fell to the ground, In slow motion, the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 flies out of Yuna's bag. Journal 1 landed into Mabel's hands, Journal 2 landed into Gideon's hands, Journal 3 landed into Dipper's hands and Journal 4 landed into Pacifica's hands. Quickstrike was furious, Yuna was lying on the ground. Princess Luna: Yuna! Luna ran to her, believing she was dead. Princess Yuna: (her eyes were closed) Princess Luna: No! Yuna! (sobbed) Hiro: (fainted) Tyrone: (as Sheen Estevez) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zane: Nooooooooooo!!!! Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Airazor: Oh no! We're too late! Tigatron: No! Yuna! Woody: No, no, no, no! No. No, no, no, no, no. NO! Vanellope von Schweetz: She can't be gone! Dipper Pines: She sacrificed herself to save Snowdrop. Mabel Pines: All that's left now is the 4 Journals Gideon Gleeful: She was friend! (sobbing) Pacifica Northwest: No! Sensei Garmadon: She did what she could to save Snowdrop. Ford Pines: She's gone. Princess Luna: I didn't want it to end like this! Duchess Petunia: Princess Yuna's sacrifice for Princess Snowdrop will never be forgotten. Princess Luna: I can't believe I've lost my second born. Princess Celestia: No! Yuna! My brave brave niece. (sheds her tear) Prince Isamu: (cried) Princess Luna: (sobs) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (cried) Round Up: Mama, Is she...? Starla: (in pony form) Yes, Round Up. She's gone. Apple Feather: I can't believe she's a goner. R2-D2: (beeping in sadness) BB-8: (beeping in sadness) Chopper: (beeping in sadness and translate about the Journals) Apple Feather: I know, Chopper. I know. Chopper: (beeping in sadness) Sensei Wu: Come, We must give her a fair burial. Lavertus: I suppose you're right, Wu. Or do I? Princess Luna: What are you saying, Lavertus? Lavertus: Your daughter is not all dead, Princess Luna. She's mostly dead, There's a difference. Ford, Doc Brown, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and the other mentors orders their followers to prepare the resurrection ceremony. Sensei Garmadon: If what Lavertus said was true, Then we'll just have begin the Ceremony. Ford Pines: LeFou, Mr. Snoops, Bring Yuna at the council table. Mr. Snoops: Okay, Ford. LeFou: Gotcha. Tyrone: Let's get to work. Dipper Clone #8: Okay. As LeFou, Mr. Snoops and the Dipper Clones brings Yuna to the Council Table, Tyrone begins to feel her pulse. In Heaven, Yuna was waking up seeing the gateway. Princess Yuna: (open her eyes and sees the gateway to heaven) Where am I? (checking her hooves) The Journals! Voice: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Tadashi Hamada! Tadashi Hamada: That's right, Kiddo. You're in heaven. Princess Yuna: Who else are in heaven? Stoick the Vast: I am. Princess Yuna: Stoick the Vast! Stoick the Vast: That's right, Yuna. I heard my son became a great chief to Berk. Nick Loopin'-Lopez: I heard my buddy became a firefighter. Kerchak: I've heard about Tarzan's great leadership to our family. Princess Yuna: You've heard correctly. I need some help. I don't have much time. Mufasa: Need any help? Thundering Rhino: We are at your service, Princess Yuna. Oogway: And look who else is here. Queen Starshine: Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Grandma Starshine! Emperor Lunarlight: If it isn't our great-granddaughter! Princess Yuna: Grandpa Lunarlight! Grandma Moonbeam! Empress Moonbeam: Yes, Granddaughter. We've discovered your sacrifice for Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: But how? King Harold: It was God who showed us everything he sees, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Really? Sir Lionel: Yes, Princess Yuna. There are much greater things you've done that has never been possible before. Princess Yuna: But how'll I get back to my home and back to life? King William: There is one being who can help you be revived. Princess Yuna: Who? Oogway: Go and see La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba. They're here in the Land of the Remembered for an endless celebration. Soon, Yuna seen the Land of the Remembered, populated by La Muerte. Including Titanic's family, Britannic's family, and others from heaven. Oogway: Remember, Only Emperor Rukai, La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba can help you be brought back to life. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Oogway. Thank you all very much! Oogway: You're welcome. Meanwhile, Dipper is taking over Yuna's leadership. Dipper Pines: Yuna saved Snowdrop. Prince Edmond: She was a great leader. Vanellope von Schweetz: I can't believe she's gone. Princess Solarna: She died protecting Snowdrop. Dusty Crophopper: (in his plane form) Yuna. Princess Solarna: If only this never happened. Dusty's sadness turns into anger, Unapproving her death. Dusty Crophopper: Megatron will pay for this! Dipper Pines: Do you think it's possible for Yuna's resurrection? Princess Sharon: We may not know yet, Dipper. Dipper Pines: The only thing that matters now is keeping the rest of our friends strong until she's revived. Gideon Gleeful: I'm with ya on this one, Dipper. Scrappy-Doo: What about the 13 Journals? Brownie: We're keeping them safe from evil hands, Scrappy. Nyx: I hope she makes it. Princess Twila: Me too. Snowdrop: She was my best sister. Blade Ranger: Good luck, Kids. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Blade. So, They keep the Journals safe from evil hands. Back in Heaven, They came to see Emperor Rukai. Emperor Rukai: Hello there, I bid you welcome. Princess Yuna: Emperor Rukai, The very first ruler of Equestria! Emperor Rukai: Yes, Princess Yuna. And I see you had some friends in heaven with you. Kerchak: Forgive us, Your majesty. Tadashi Hamada: Yuna has come along way here. Stoick the Vast: She needed help from you, La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba in the Land of the Remembered. Princess Yuna: Will you help me? Emperor Rukai: Very well. I will do what I can to help. Mufasa: Come! When they came to the Land of the Remembered, Yuna was amazed. Princess Yuna: Wow. Nick Loopin'-Lopez: This is it. Tadashi Hamada: The Land of the Remembered. Emperor Rukai: Yes, Tadashi. I this part of heaven, There's always an endless celebration. The Day of the Dead. Princess Yuna: Do you think there's a chance for me to be revived that way? Emperor Rukai: Perhaps. But, This is for La Muerte and Xibalba to decide. Princess Yuna: I see. Emperor Lunarlight: Remember, Yuna. You must look your very best. Princess Yuna: Yes, Lunarlight. Tadashi Hamada: Let's go. Back in reality, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica are calling a meeting. Dipper Pines: Okay, Guys. In order to revive Yuna, It'll have to take us to help. Gideon Gleeful: Okay. If you say so. Mabel Pines: I just hope this works. Pacifica Northwest: Me too. Pound Cake: Are you sure about this, Dipper? Dipper Pines: It has to work, Pound Cake. Dusty was sad after what happened to Yuna, He keeps getting upset. Dusty Crophopper: (was still so very angry) Nightmare Family, Bill, Megatron and the Predacons will pay for this. Ford Pines: Dusty, Let it go. Skipper Riley: Looks like Dusty have his anger management like Yuna. He is always angry like her, Duncan, Anger, Uni-Kitty, Grumpy, Red, Benson, Earle and Mojo, Gruffi Gummi, Archemimedes and Rocko the Rockhopper. Finn McMissile: Indeed, Skipper. Lightning McQueen: Calm down, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Sorry about that, Guys. Dipper, Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica creates the resurrection circle, While Dusty trains to fight. Back in The Land of the Remembered, Yuna met up with La Muerte, Candle Maker and Xibalba. Nick Loopin'-Lopez: There she is. La Muerte Princess Yuna: Hello, La Muerte. Hello, Candle Maker. Hello, Xibalba La Muerte: Hello, Yuna. What're you doing here? Princess Yuna: Well, I saved Snowdrop from Quickstrike. The Candle Maker: You mean one of the big bad Predacons? Tadashi Hamada: The very one. Kerchak: We know they are after what Yuna said, Candle Maker. The Journals! The Candle Maker: Santa Chihuahua! Emperor Rukai: That's why we brought Yuna to see you three. Princess Yuna: Xibalba. Will you help me? Xibalba: No, I cannot interfere with your death. Princess Yuna: Isn't there anything I can do to be revived? Xibalba: Perhaps there is one way we can work things out, Princess Yuna. How about a wager? Princess Yuna: What do you have in mind? Xibalba: If you win, You will be revived. But If you loose, You will remain in the afterlife forever. To Be Continued Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225